King Me, Kiss Me
by Karrissarella
Summary: This sleepover was supposed to be fun, but Jounouchi is determined to win at any game against Yugi. Any game. Jou/Yug.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, nor any of the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

Title: King Me, Kiss Me.

_Author:_ Karrissarella

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

_Summary:_ This sleepover was supposed to be fun, but Jounouchi's determination to win a game against Yugi still boils until the end of the night. Jou/Yug.

**Dedication:** My Yugi/friend, Shannon!

* * *

"King Me." Yugi had told his best friend for the second time as he moved his red checker piece to the end of the board in front of Jounouchi. Jounouchi grumbled someing incoherent and put one of the same piece on Yugi's piece.

Why did they have to choose competitive games to play? They had ruled out Duel Monsters completely, since Jounouchi knew that Yugi would just crush him completely. After all, he was the King of Games.

Checkers was the game they settled on where they thought they would have an even match. It's not that Jounouchi was bad at board games, he was just bad at everything that was more skilled than Honda.

Jounouchi was using all of his strength not to pout and tip the board over as he commenced to saying he couldn't stay the night and wander home to be bored. But he held his composure as he really didn't want to go home to his drunken father. He felt safe at the Game Shop, with Yugi, he felt like he could be himself and he knew the smaller boy wouldn't judge him for his actions.

After Yugi conquered all of Jounouchi's pieces, and they put up the game, he asked if the blonde wanted to play another game. Jounouchi was seriously debating if he could handle another loss, until a sly smile went across his face. Yugi didn't catch it as he was scanning his bedroom for other games that might be enjoyable to them.

"I know," Jou cut in Yugi's thoughts, and the spiky-haired boy blinked in innocence.

"It's the drinking game, when you go around and name cities alphabetically and if you can't think of one quick, you have to take a shot, but-" Jounouchi was cut off when Yugi scolded him for even thinking about drinking, especially with the condition of his father.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, he knew alcoholism ran in his family and he wanted no part of it. "You didn't let me finish, Yug." He watched the short man take a small breath and prepare himself for the game. "The rules are the same, only we name Duel Monster Cards, and if you can't think of one quick, we have to dare each other."

Yugi glanced away, as he felt himself blush, he knew what kind of dares might be ahead, never being a fan to games like this. "I…I don't know, Jou."

"Come on, Yug! It'll be fun!" He urged, showing off that lop-sided smile of his. Yugi finally caved in and they began to play the game.

"Armored Lizard," Jounouchi started off.

" Basilisk the Tormentor" Yugi countered back.

"Chimera"

"Dark Magician"

"Er…uhh…Exodia!"

Yugi laughed whole-heartedly at that, "nope! That doesn't count!" He tapped his chin, thinking what he should dare Jounouchi to do. He knew he would do anything that would gross the smaller one out, so he tried a different approach. "Put makeup on!"

"WHAT!?" Came from the older man, crossing his arms, "NO!" He refused, and Yugi got up and tugged on the older man's arms. "Come on! You lost, you have to do a dare, Jou-kun!" Jounouchi finally got up, grumbling as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Stay still!" Yugi scolded, trying not to poke him in the eye with the eyeliner but the blonde kept blinking. Jounouchi couldn't stand sitting still like this for such a long time. He didn't know how girls, or Yugi for that matter sat so still for such a long period of time.

Yugi stopped at eyeliner, and he reached back to look at Jounouchi. It made his brown eyes shine in the light, and Yugi could feel his cheeks warming up, before he turned his attention to the eyeliner and put the cap back on and into the cabinet.

The game continued with many wins from Yugi. Yugi had gotten Jounouchi to put on eyeliner, a dress for a few minutes, and watch a soap opera with him. The girliest things he could ever do to Jounouchi, even though he loved this all the time and glad he had a friend like Anzu to do it with.

"Polymerization"

"Q--umm…" came Yugi's quiet response.

"HAH!" Jounouchi cried victorious, now it was payback time and Yugi was worried. After all he had put the older one through, he expected the worst from Jounouchi's devious mind.

Jounouchi had thought long and hard about Yugi's punishment, and he saw the other man squirming, awaiting his fortune. He looked up at the shorter one, and smirked. "Kiss Me."

If Yugi's eyes bugged out of his face, he wasn't expecting that. Something like 'Chinese Water Torture, or wrestle me!' He would've expected from his best friend, thinking about the last part had made his lower-half react. "WHAT!?"

"You heard me." Yugi felt like his whole body was shaking when he got up from his seat on the floor and moved over to the couch where Jounouchi was sitting. He slowly sat down next to his best friend, biting his lip. He couldn't believe Jounouchi actually wanted him to go through with this.

Yugi had closed his eyes tight, and just shoved his lips upon Jounouchi's. Jounouchi couldn't help but muffle a laugh at the response of wanting a kiss. Yugi felt like his lips had melted off of his face and onto Jounouchi's.

There was a long period of time before their lips parted, and Yugi leaned back into the sofa when it was over, left breathless.

"That's what you get for putting makeup on me." He told the boy, after the game was finished evenly, and they were just now sitting on the couch watching television. A Tournament.

Yugi hid a smile as he had his head lowered, staring down at his pants, fiddling with his joined hands. Maybe he should play this game with Jou-kun more often, he kinda liked the punishments he gave.

~Fin

* * *

_A/N:_ haha, ohh fluff! No one died in this one! :D Hope my Yugi, and all of you readers enjoyed it!!


End file.
